ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Strange
Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange '(36 BBY - January 19th 5 ABY, resurrected) is a powerful sorcerer. Biography Early Life Strange was born on Scalpor in 36 BBY. Strange grew up in the Muggle world, unaware of his magical abilities. Strange became a neurosurgeon. He cared more about the money he made than the patients he worked on. However, on February 2nd 4 ABY, Strange was in a horrific car accident where his car fell off a cliff. He survived the accident, but his hands suffered permanent nerve damage, making them useless for complex surgeries. Strange had no choice but to quit his job while he learned how to use his hands again. Discovering his Magical Powers Strange became desperate to find a cure, and spent his fortune travelling the world to find one. On April 7th 4 ABY, Strange contacted Jonathan Pangborn, who had claimed he'd learned how to walk again after being paraplegic. Pangborn told Strange about Kamar-Taj. Strange finally found and arrived in Kamar-Taj on May 4th 4 ABY. Karl Mordo greeted Strange and took him to the Sorcerer Supreme. The Sorcerer Supreme, also known as the Ancient One, refused to heal Strange's hands. Instead, she began teaching him how to wield the Eldritch Magic that had been laying dormant within him. Strange joined the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Training Strange quickly mastered all the spells he was taught, and advanced onto more difficult spells quicker than anyone anticipated. On May 6th 4 ABY, he went to the Kamar-Taj library for the first time, where he met the librarian, Wong. While Wong went to get new books for Strange, he caught a glimpse of the Ancient One's personal collection. Strange took note of the Book of Cagliostro and asked about it. Wong told Strange about Kaecilius, who was a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts until he went rogue and stole a page from the Book several months prior. On May 9th 4 ABY, Strange began training with Sling Rings. He struggled initially, believing his crippled hands were stopping him. The Ancient One had a student without an arm, Hamir, use a Sling Ring to demonstrate it is possible to use a Ring while missing a limb. To further push Strange to master the Ring, the Ancient One used her own Ring to take him to a mountain on the other side of Scalpor during a blizzard. The Ancient One then left Strange on the mountain, forcing him to master the Ring to return to Kamar-Taj. A few minutes later, Strange managed to open a portal back to Kamar-Taj. Strange continued his training over the following months. On August 18th 4 ABY, went to the library and asked Wong for books on astral projection. Wong refused to give Strange the books, as he wasn't deemed ready yet. Later that night, Strange used his Sling Ring to steal the books from the library and began practicing. On August 30th 4 ABY, he accidentally mastered astral projection while sleeping. On August 31st 4 ABY, the Ancient One told Strange that she and Wong were aware that he had stolen books from the library. She then shows him the Mirror Dimension so he can practice magic without affecting the real world. On September 1st 4 ABY, Mordo told Strange about relics. He explained each sorcerer is granted a unique relic of their own. They then trained in martial arts together. ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Magic: '''Strange is a powerful Wizard who specializes in the use of Eldritch Magic. ** '''Astral Projection: ''To be added'' ** Atmokinesis: '''Strange can manipulate the weather. ** '''Bolts of Balthakk: '''Strange can conjure powerful bolts of lightning. ** '''Crimson Bands of Cyttorak: '''Strange can conjure nearly unbreakable bands to restrain a target. ** '''Darkness of the Divine Conduit: ''To be added'' ** Dimensional Manipulation: ''To be added'' ** Duplication: ''To be added'' ** Flames of the Faltine: ''To be added'' ** Hypnotism: '''Strange can hypotise people. ** '''Illusion Creation: '''Strange can create illusions. ** '''Invisible Shield of Everlasting Enchantment: ''To be added'' ** Mists of Morpheus: ''To be added'' ** Rain of Raggadorr: ''To be added'' ** Seven Rings of Raggadorr: ''To be added'' ** Shades of the Seraphim: ''To be added'' ** Shield Creation: '''Strange can create shields of energy. ** '''Telekinesis: ''To be added'' ** Telepathy: ''To be added'' ** Transmutation: ''To be added'' ** Vapes of Valtorr: ''To be added'' ** Weapon Creation: ''To be added'' ** Winds of Watoomb: ''To be added'' Abilities * 'Eidetic Memory: '''Strange has a photographic memory. * '''High-Level Intellect: '''Strange is highly intelligent. * '''Skilled Martial Artist: '''Strange is a skilled martial artist. Weapons and Equipment * Axe of Angarruumus * Book of the Vishanti * Cloak of Levitation * Eye of Agamotto ** Time Infinity Stone * Orb of Agamotto * Sling Ring * Wand of Watoomb Former Abilities * '''Expert Neurosurgeon: '''Strange was once considered one of the best neurosurgeons on Scalpor. After his hands suffered nerve damage, he became incapable of performing surgery. However, he still has knowledge of the procedures involved, he just can't carry them out. Weaknesses * '''Nerve Damage: '''Strange's hands suffer from severe nerve damage. Gallery Doctor Strange.png|Doctor Strange's appearance Trivia ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Wizard Category:Scalpor Category:36 BBY Births Category:5 ABY Deaths Category:Resurrected Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts